


Geek To Greek

by Captain_Brii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I think niall makes a cool open homo, M/M, Niam - Freeform, i don't know where this came from, liam would be a cute nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Brii/pseuds/Captain_Brii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan was given a dare.</p><p>A dare he had to pull off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

On the hot afternoon of the second month of school, sat three best friends on a table at the back of the lunch room, looking over the sea of students.

The first of the group was a tan-ish boy with brilliant blue eyes and hair that whisped to the side perfectly. Louis Tomlinson, was his name, he was the mischief of the group. Always getting into trouble.

Next, was a tall, and lanky boy with piercing green eyes, and a head full of chocolate curls, that he prefers his hair straightened and styled in a quiff - but his mother likes his hair natural, so he leaves it to please her. - He's the brains of the group, but also the youngest. His name is Harry - or _Harold_ to his close friends and family- Styles.

The last, Niall Horan. He's a pale boy - extreamly pale, but the type of pale that looks good on some - bright, energetic blue eyes. And hair that went from nice brown roots to touchably soft blonde in seconds. His teeth - if you asked anyone behides him- were school boy cute. And his accent is to die for. He could have any of the girls that were falling at his feet, that is if he swung that way. Because Niall is gay. One of the biggest homosexuals you could meet. He could tell you what season your skin tone was in one glance, and he would tell you the truth about how you looked no matter how harsh his words were.

That's why the dare his friend had for him was right up his ally.

"Up for a dare Horan?" His curly haired companion asked.

"Always." He grinned in reply.

"It's a three part dare. Ready for this?" Harry double checked.

"Hit me." Niall smirked. He liked to think of himself as a dare-devil, not one of the one that do dangerous things - oh no, Niall wouldn't want to do anything dangerous, he could get dirty, covered in mud, and people might see. If he were capable of growing boobs, he'd be a _'Class A Barbie'_.- he was a dare-devil in a sense of where he would do any dare, no matter the costs - Detention? No problem. Grounding? Piece of cake. Even pissing someone off was fine with him, because no one could really stay mad at him for long. He was a charming guy.

Harold looked out to the students and pointed at a small group of friends made up of; Liam Payne - big beautiful (can you describe a boy with 'beautiful'?) Brown eyes, a cute puppy dog face, hair that made a quiff - it was barley noticable, but it was there - and glasses. Big glasses, the type of glasses you'd see the dork wearing in movies - they even had that stupid piece of tape on the brim. He was a nerd in all cases, didn't have a weak point in him, but he wasn't bullied for it because, anyone who tried to pick a fight with him would regret itn he was a master in kick boxing. He could beat a guy blind if he wanted, but he only uses his powers for good. Only uses them to protect him and his friends.

Zayn Malik, head of the dance and drama department - much to Louis' dismay - with fluffy-floppy hair, cocca-black eyes, high cheek bones, and amazingly tanned skin - coming from his aribic/british family background - complete with thick rimmed ray ban glasses, that unlike Liam, suit him. He was a hipster in his eyes, but a theater geek in everyone elses.

And lastly, Ed Sheeran, he's the definition of _'looks can be deciving'_ , both arms are covered in sleeve tattoos, he smokes and drinks - not unlike most of the student body - and a smile that can make you spill your darkest secrets to him, and he will use them against you if needed to. People who don't know Ed like to stay as far from him as possible, due to his punk-rock-asshole look, but in reality? He's as scary as a baby kitten, a teachers pet to most, and is student body president, along with a main member of the arts - drawing, and singing were his strong points, and he liked to make sure everybody knew.

Their group of friends was like the nerd herd of Best Buy.

\----------

"Your dare is to, one - give Liam Payne the _'geek to greek makeover'_. Two - win Liam Paynes heart. And three - ditch him as soon as your finished." Harry told him. Louis laughed, gave Harry a high five, and told him he was brilliant.

Because he was, he was brilliant, he had given Niall a nearly impossible dare.

Even Niall was stumped as to how to make Liam look good - Niall! The designing goddess. The boy who could make an ugly toad look like a prince. - but, he was not one to back out of a dare, so he knew he had to accept. Which is what he did - "Deal." He said powerfully, as to convince his friends, as well as himself, that he could complete the dare. - But with one more glance at the Payne boy, he could see him and his friends goofing off, and Niall started doubting himself.

**Maybe this dare _is_ impossible.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Harry doesn't like his hair straightened, but oh well, he does in this.  
> And, imagine Zayn has his hair like he did in Japan, because he was adorable there.  
> And, Niall has his teeth like during The X-Factor. Before braces. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _If there are any mistakes, I'll fix them later!_


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan was given a dare.
> 
> A dare he had to pull off.

The following day, Niall got to work on the dare.

"Hello." He said sitting down at Liam and his friends table, silencing their conversation.

"Uh, hi." Liam answered unsure.

"I'm Niall." Niall extended his hand for all three to shake, and they did hesitantly.

"Yeah, we know. We've gone to school together for ten years." Zayn said.

"I know," Niall lied, he'd only - maybe - sub cautiously knew about them, he hadn't really taken notice of them until the dare, "I just figured I should introduce myself."

"We were best friends in grade three." Said Ed not looking up from his drawing.

"Oh, were we? I don't, uh... I don't seem to remember." Niall pulled at his collar nervously. This dare was going down the tubes before it even properly started.

"Yeah, being a popular prick does that. Makes you forget who your friends are," Zayn paused, "Or were."

Niall felt even smaller than he did before. He was friends with them? How did that happen? How did they become un-friends?

But the bell saved him from having to respond, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Then he left quickly. Or tried to, Liam grabbed his arm as he waved goodbye to his friends. 

"I thought we could walk together," he started packing his things into his bag. "Since we have the same class and all." He answered Nialls unsaid question.

Niall nodded and sent his friends a text message, _'Walking to class with Payne. The dare is starting.'_ , to which he got, _'Good luck dude... You'll need it._ , in reply.

~~~~

Now's the hard part, Niall thought, how do I convince someone to let me give them a makeover? It's not like I can just say 'Hey, you have horrible style. Mind if I change your entire look?' No. That'd be mean, and would make Liam mad at his, and make Liam stay away from him. Then his dare would be over.

"Niall?" Liam asked to get his attention. Niall looked over to him, "Yeah?" "I was wondering why you're talking to us now?.. Sorta."

Niall could feel his mouth getting dry. Liam wasn't supposed to ask that, he was just supposed to be grateful that he was talking to _the Niall Horan_.

"Just,- You guys seem.. Fun," Niall answered. His voice raising a tone at the end, making it seem more like a question then a statement.

But it was _exactally_ a lie, they did seem fun-ish, Niall and his friends can always hear Liam and his friends laughing during lunch.

"Oh. Really? I mean Zayn and Ed are really funny. I bet you, and your friends too, would get along great with them. Well, I guess you were friends with zed a while back, so I'm pretty sure you'd get along with him." Liam started babbling, causing Niall to have to bite back a smile. Liam was cute when he started babbling.

Niall shook his head, 'cute'? Did he really just think of _Payne_ as 'cute'? Sure, he's quite a looker, but Niall didn't really think Liam was his type. Actually, he didn't really have a _type_ but if he did, he was sure Liam wasn't it. At least he thought he wasn't, now he's not sure.

"Niall? Hello? Are you listening to me? What are you thinking about? Niall? We're at our class. Niall?" Liam was standing in front of Niall, trying to bring him out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry. What?" Niall apologised.

"It's fine. I was saying were at our class, so we should go in." Liam said, leading Niall into the class.

Niall walked with Liam to Liams seat as they kept talking, "And I was asking since Zayn, Ed, and I are going to the movies later, if you wanted to come. You can invite your friends if you want."

Niall nodded, this might help him with his dare.

"Yeah. Sure. What movie are we seeing?"

"Um, Ed wanted to see something animated, to see how the art is, so he could get some new technique ideas. But Zayn wanted to see something with dancing, because he has to choreographing a new dance for the play he's directing, and wanted some new moves he could use."

"Alright, so what movie is it?"

"We're going to pick there."

Niall laughed, because Liam could have just said that first, rather than that long speech.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to Lou and Haz. See you later Liam."

Liam nodded, as Niall went to the other side of the room to his seat. He had started taking his books and pencils out, but got startled when a paper air plane was thrown at him. He looked up to see Niall making a motion for him to open it.

_**'Forgot to give you my number, text me when we're going.  
905 436 4371  
Niall x'** _

Liam laughed at the note, which got the attention of several students, as well as the teacher, and he ducked his head quickly continuing his work.

When everyone had gone back to work, and the teacher resumed teaching, Liam looked over, and shot Niall a thumbs up. Getting a wink in reply.


	3. III

It was about an hour after school when Liam decided to tell the boys - Zayn and Ed - that he had invited Niall, and to a lesser extent, Harry and Louis as well - to join them to the movies.

"Are you kidding me!?" Zayn yelled, pausing their video game.

"Well, no. I mean, Niall was being nice, and since you guys were friends with him before I figured it'd be cool. And, I wouldn't mind having him there." Liam looked at them.

"Why Liam!?" Ed yelled, not only upset that he had invited three people _without_ the groups consent, but also when Zayn paused the game he stopped his kill streak.

"Because he's trying Ed! He's _trying_ to be friends, and unlike you guys. I need more friends." Liam sighed.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

"We have each other." Ed added.

"I only have you. That's two friends guys. I can _count_ the amount of friends I have on _one_ hand." Liam yelled.

"That's all we have too Li." Zayn said, with Ed nodding.

"No it's not!" Liam yelled, dropping his controller, "You guys have lots of friends. Zayn, you're friends with the dance _AND_ drama departmant. And as much as you deny it. You're at least acquaintances with Louis Tomlinson. You two hang out all the time, even if it is only to go over play stuff, you're still hanging out. Ed, you're friends with the art _AND_ music department. And if I'm not mistaken, Harry Styles is in the music department right?" Ed nodded, so Liam continued, "Exactly! You guys both have loads of friends. I only have two, not that I'm not grateful you want to be friends with me, but if I get an opportunity to get another friend. I'm going to take it." Liam said picking up his controller, and pressing play.

"I'm sorry Li." Zayn apologised quietly.

"Yeah, me too. We didn't know you felt that way." Ed agreed.

"Its fine. Just, when are we going?"

"I don' know," Ed checked his phone clock, "How 'bout five?"

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be right back." Liam said as he excused himself.

He decided to tell Niall what time they were going, so he wrote up a quick text.

**_To: Niall_ **

**_Uh, hi. It's Liam byy the wayyy.  
I wasss just wooonderingg if 5 is okayy.  
That'sss when we'ree goingg to the mooviesss. X_ **

And he got a reply quickly.

**_To: Liam_ **

**_Cool, Lou 'n Haz said that's fine as well.  
Can't wait to see you again._ **

**_P.S. You spell horribly in text. ;P xxx_ **

Liam smiled at his screen.  
Was Niall... flirting with... _him_?


	4. IV

At the movies, nobody could agree on what movie to watch. Ed wanted _Hotel Transylvania_ ; Zayn wanted _Footloose_ ; Liam wanted Grown Ups 2; and Niall, Harry, and Louis haven't arrived yet.

"C'mon Li. How much longer do we have to wait for them?" Ed asked.

"Just a bit longer." Liam told him, looking at the time on his phone, **5: 15**.

Just as he was about to lock it, his screen lit up with a message;

**_To: Liam_ **

**_Sorry we're late!  
Traffic was really bad.  
And Louis' a horrible driver._ **

**_): xxxxxxxx_ **

**_To: Niall_ **

**_That's fineeee.  
Ed's just getting tired of waitingggg._ **

**_:))) x_ **

**_To: Liam_ **

**_Aww, where's all my kisses?  
I gave you like 10, and all I get is 1..._ **

**_;P_ **

**_To: Niall_ **

**_Sorrry );  
Howww'sss thisss??_ **

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

**_To: Liam_ **

**_Much better! :D  
Hey! I see you :)_ **

Liam looked up for his phone to see the three boys walk in the door.

"Oh, Zayn!" Louis called running up to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Colin called me, he's visiting his aunts for two months. We need to find a new Joey."  
"What?! He was our best actor, and the show goes on in a month!"  
"I know!"

Harry was talking to Ed, since apparently he missed the last two periods of school today, so he was getting the information for their music homework.

Leaving Liam to Niall.

"Hey," Niall said weakly.  
"Hi" Liam replied.  
"So uh, what movie?"  
"Ed says Hotel Transylvania, Zayn says Footloose. And I say Grown Ups 2."   
"Oh, um, I'm up for Grown Ups."  
"Cool."  
"..."  
"..."  
"So, I wanted to know if you could help me."  
"With what?"  
"Tomorrow, I have to go to the mall... To get some clothes for my brother, for a uh, birthday present."  
"Sure. What time?"  
"Can I pick you up around two?"  
"Yeah."

After that the conversations quieted to a stop. Until Zayn announced that he and Louis were going to see Footloose, to pick up some dance moves while they chatted about their play. Then Ed said he was seeing Hotel Transylvania, and asked if anyone was coming with him. So Harry said he was because he had already seen Grown Ups 2, and Gemma told him Hotel Transylvania was good. Leaving Niall and Liam on their own.

"Grown Ups?" Niall asked.  
"Grown Ups" Liam confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd. I haven't updated in like soooooo longgggg. ~~Blame school and my immune system.~~  
>  I don't know when my next update will be. Sorry. x


End file.
